


A New Species

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Bucky, Mermen, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIELD is a rescue center/zoo, merman steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: Tony is a marine biologist at SHIELD zoology center and animal park. While recording audio from a pod of dolphins, he and his fellow scientist, Bruce Banner, discover a new species.





	A New Species

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my health, updates may be sporadic, but I'm really going to try!

Tony hummed some AC/DC as he set up the hydrophone and spectrogram, excited to check up on the pod of dolphins that had come back for the spring and summer. Not only was he happy to get some new data, but the higher ups were a bunch of assholes who just wanted results and didn't care if he didn't have enough time to write out a paper or if his machinery worked.

“Tony! Tony, listen to this!” His fellow scientist, Doctor Bruce Banner, quickly shoved his headphones at him while cranking up the volume, his eyes filled with awe.

“What's up, Brucie…” Tony trailed off as he heard a different sound from usual. “What the…what is that?” A lower pitched cry was responding to a higher one instead of the usual whistles and clicks they usually heard from pod #243. I don't even know what that is. It sounds like a whale almost but not quite. Get some recordings of this!”

They both started to frantically record the new sounds while Bruce threw some fish in the water to attract the dolphins closer, hoping to get a look at the creatures vocalizing. They were both surprised when the noises got louder and then a large tail came out of the water near where they'd thrown the fish. “Oh my god, Tony! Look!”

“Hey, Nicky, you're never going to believe what we just found!” Tony quickly called up his boss and relayed the info. “Yeah, new species! Oh my god, this is amazing! It was like a giant koi fish tail but the colors were literally red white and blue! Like red and blue spots on white!” He quickly wrote down the characteristics while throwing more fish into the water. “Yeah, get a larger boat down here, but be careful about how big the motor is, don't want to hit any of the beauties. Some reinforced nets, too. They look like they're interacting with the dolphins. Maybe the pod picked them up on the way home?”

Bruce gasped and tugged on his friend’s shirt while whispering fiercely. “Tony, look!”

They both watched as a humanoid head rose up to the equivalent of where a person's nose would be, revealing reflective blue eyes that were a crystalline color. Short, blond hair stuck to the creature’s head and it's skin was a pale peach with patches of red and blue scales on its cheeks, right under its eyes. The creature made a questioning sound before diving back under the water with a splash of its patriotic tail.

“Holy. Shit.” Tony almost dropped his phone in the water before frantically yelling at his boss. “Nick! It's a mermaid! A fucking mermaid! Holy fuck! No, I'm not shitting you! It's a mermaid or merman or something of the like! Oh my god, oh my god, and there might be another one. Get two tanks ready for when we get back.” He hung up before grabbing more fish and holding it over the water with a hooked pole.

They both watched as a webbed hand grabbed the fish and pulled it back into the water. This time, the arm was slightly more tan and muscled with black, silver and red scales. The tail looked bigger than the other and was black with red and silver patches. They both seemed to mimic koi fish patterns.

They two scientists looked up when they saw the larger boat slowly making its way towards them with a familiar redhead at the helm. “What did you two find?”

“Natasha, we found mermaids! Actual mermaids! Use the reinforced wired netting, they might have teeth.”

Their friend Clint, who was a dolphin trainer at the rescue center/zoo they all worked at, hooked up the nets before dropping a bucketful of fish into them and dropped the nets into the water. “This should attract them. Hopefully we'll actually get something new and not a dolphin with paint covering it, again.”

Tony glared at him. “That was one time, Clint.”

“Yeah, and you thought it was a new species!”

 

 

::::

 

 

Steve's day started out so nicely. He woke up in his mate, Bucky’s, arm and then they saw a pod of dolphins who let them have breakfast with them. The dolphins apparently got some land creatures to give them food if they made enough noise, so the pod never went hungry during the warm months.

Bucky was happy because Steve was getting a little larger with their first pup, and it was hard to make sure they both had enough to eat in the colder months. This would also allow Bucky more time to let Steve rest instead of having him follow while the alpha was hunting.

The dolphins we telling the truth about how noise=food with the land creatures, so the two of them happily sang and communicated, Steve even showing off his beautiful tail a bit after watching one of the other dolphins do a flip. Bucky even relented and grabbed a fish from a pointy thing and flashed his tail a bit. Everything went downhill when a large thing started coming close to them with a large amount of fish near it. To Bucky, it screamed trap. Steve, on the other fin, was too trusting and immediately started swimming towards it while calling out to his mate.

“Bucky! Bucky, look at all the fish!”

“Steve, wait!” He quickly followed his mate, but he couldn't pull Steve back in time before something trapped them with the fish and a few other dolphins.

“Bucky!” Steve let out a distressed cry as they were pulled up above the surface.

Bucky wrapped himself around Steve and their unborn pup, making soothing motions while hissing at the land creatures that were moving towards them. “It's gonna be okay, Stevie, it'll be okay.”

The blonde nodded and hid his face is his mate’s long brown hair.

 

 

::::

 

 

Tony was over the moon as he watched the net raise above the water. Two mermaids, or maybe mermen now that he got a look at them, were in the net. The larger was wrapped around the smaller one and hissing at them like a cat while nudging and touching the smaller one. Maybe a comforting gesture? “Let’s get these two into tanks and get back to SHIELD, people!”

“I don't think we're going to be able to separate them, Stark. They're too tightly wrapped. I don't want to get my hand taken off, I'm just putting them in one.”

“Fine, fine, but we’ll have to sedate them for transportation and examination. I think we can do it through the net. Give me two tranq darts and the gun.” He loaded it up and handed it to Natasha.

“Why me, Stark?”

“You're the ex-special forces, here. You shoot.”

“Fine.” She lined up the shot and got both of them. The smaller one was out like a light but it took two more to sedate the larger one. “Done. Let's get going.” They placed the creatures in a tank and let the dolphins go and pulled out, heading back to the rescue center.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, poll time!
> 
> Should Steve:
> 
> Have twin girls
> 
> Have twin boys
> 
> Have a twin girl and boy
> 
> Have a girl
> 
> Or 
> 
> have a boy


End file.
